


Remembering

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily may have bad memory, but that doesn't stop her from remembering what's important.





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Damn, this is short. Meh. Just something typed up randomly...review? :3**

\-- 

She can still remember the look in his eyes that night; the glint, the unspeakable _tenderness_ in his gaze that made her heart pull against her chest. She remembers how awkwardly he held her, the nervousness in his pose, the way his breath felt dancing lightly against her skin. She remembers how he gently grasped her chin and kissed her senseless, how hard it was to keep a coherent thought as his mouth moved against hers softly, and she fell in love with him again and again and again. She still remembers his laugh and the impish grin that lit up his daring face, and the overwhelming _happiness_ that enveloped them both that night, the flame that bursts into life whenever they are together.

Lily Evans does not have a good memory.

She does not have a good memory, but she remembers it as clearly as if it were yesterday.

And that is the only thing running through her mind when she hears the hissing words, the hollow thump and the scream that tears out of her mouth, the anguish that rips at her heart. She remembers, and that is what gives her the blazing will and courage to sacrifice herself for their son, the only one left of them, because she would rather die than live knowing that she could have saved him.

Because James Potter is the only thing worth remembering in her life, and if he is lost, there is no way for her to stay; what would there be to recall if she did?


End file.
